


just say forever

by glittermerm



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 17:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittermerm/pseuds/glittermerm
Summary: it's mornings like this bobby lives for.





	just say forever

It’s mornings like this Jiwon lives for. He’s sat in bed, a cup of coffee in hand as he scrolls through his phone. Junhoe is snoring softly beside him, sprawled out on the bed, taking up most of the space. Jiwon doesn’t mind really, as he knocks his foot against Junhoe’s leg. The younger man looks cute when he’s sleeping, and more importantly, he’s being quiet for once.

They stay that way for maybe an hour before Junhoe starts to stir, hands coming up to rub at his eyes. He grumbles and Jiwon smiles, letting him wake up in his own time. Eyes still closed, Junhoe’s hands reach out, for him. “C’mere,” the sleepy man mumbles. Jiwon sets his cup and phone down, and lays down, rolling into Junhoe’s space.

“I’m here,” he says, as Junhoe throws an arm over him, before burying his face in Jiwon’s chest. Jiwon laughs, the vibrations rumbling through Junhoe. “Needy,” he says, stroking Junhoe’s hair with his free hand.

Junhoe takes awhile longer to wake up, stretching and pulling himself closer to Jiwon. Jiwon can feel Junhoe’s hard on pressed against his thigh. 

“Want me to take care of that for you babe,” he asks with a smirk, hand already snaking under the covers, to wrap around Junhoe’s dick.

“Yes,” Junhoe gasps into Jiwon’s neck, his hips jerking as Jiwon starts to jerk him off, painfully slow. “Jiwon,” he whines.

“Alright, alright,” he says with a laugh, picking up speed and tightening his fist slightly. Junhoe’s hips jerk in time with Jiwon’s hand. He’s panting, his fingers buried in the front of Jiwon’s shirt, little whimpers leaving him. He mouths at Jiwon’s neck desperately.

Jiwon continues to jack him off, rubbing his thumb over the slit, and Junhoe keens, hips giving a sharp thrust. “Like that baby?” Jiwon asks.

“Like that,” Junhoe confirms, voice rough.

Jiwon continues to play with Junhoe, jerking him off hard and fast, occasionally thumbing his slit.

“Fuck Jiwon, fuck I’m gonna come,” he moans, head lolling to the side as his world narrows down to Jiwon’s hand on his dick. 

“Come for me baby,” Jiwon encourages, twisting his hand, and Junhoe does, crying out as he stills. He spills over Jiwon’s hand. Jiwon works him through it, until Junhoe whines with over sensitivity. He lets go, reaching to the bedside table to grab a tissue to wipe his hand clean. 

“Good morning,” Junhoe says, pulling him in for a kiss.

Jiwon laughs. “Good morning, let’s go get breakfast.”

“Let me blow you first,” Junhoe says, rolling so he’s pinning Jiwon to the bed.

“Aren’t you hungry?” Jiwon asks, making no move to remove Junhoe, fingers rubbing circles on the man’s hips.

“Hungry for you, maybe,” Junhoe answers, leaning in to capture Jiwon’s mouth in a kiss. It’s lazy and unhurried, a slow drag of lips. Jiwon tastes like the coffee he was drinking earlier. Junhoe rolls them on their sides, so he can stroke the side of Jiwon’s face as he kisses him, sucking on his lower lip. Jiwon’s breath comes in soft pants that Junhoe eats up. He pulls away to kiss across Jiwon’s face and down, nipping his jaw. Jiwon bares his throat, and Junhoe kisses his way down Jiwon’s neck, leaving wet kisses in his wake. 

Jiwon lets out a tiny moan, and it spurs Junhoe on as he kisses his way down Jiwon’s body, stopping lave over Jiwon’s nipples. Jiwon groans, back arching, pushing his chest further into Junhoe’s mouth. Junhoe doesn’t tease him for too long, pulling away to continue his path down. He’s grateful Jiwon is already naked when he gets to his destination. He kisses up Jiwon’s thighs, nipping lightly, ignoring where Jiwon truly wants him.

“Junhoe,” Jiwon breathes, and Junhoe ignores him, feeling the impatience build, until Jiwon buries a hand in Junhoe’s hair.

“Junhoe,” he says again, his tone urgent this time, and Junhoe finally caves.

He wraps his hand around the base of Jiwon’s dick, before licking at the tip, where a drop of precome has already gathered. Jiwon shudders in pleasure and relief, and Junhoe smirks inwardly. He wraps his lips around the tip, wetting it with his mouth and sucking gently. Jiwon moans, his fingers flexing in Junhoe’s hair.

Junhoe begins to bop his head, taking Jiwon deeper with each movement. He pulls off and traces the vein running up Jiwon’s dick with his tongue, Jiwon groans, his head falling back against the pillow. Junhoe moves lowers, deft fingers playing with Jiwon’s balls. He laps and sucks at them, which has Jiwon gripping the sheet with his free hand. 

Eventually Junhoe returns to Jiwon’s dick, sinking down on him. Jiwon groans and buries both his hands in Junhoe’s hair. Junhoe stills and lets Jiwon take over. Jiwon goes slowly at first, bucking into the warm, wet heat of Junhoe’s mouth. He groans, as Junhoe flattens his tongue, and takes it. The thrusts get harder, his dick pushing into Junhoe’s throat. Junhoe does his best not to gag, having a lot of practice. Jiwon chases his high as he repeatedly fucks Junhoe’s mouth.

Junhoe swallows around him, and it’s enough to send Jiwon over the edge with no warning He comes down Junhoe’s throat, relishing the way Junhoe swallows around him, sucking him dry. 

“Junhoe, stop,” he groans half a minute later, Junhoe’s mouth starting to hurt his oversensitive dick.

Junhoe pulls off with a pop, and smirks up at Jiwon, who’s flushed and panting.

“Get up here,” Jiwon demands, and Junhoe crawls back up the bed , flopping on his back next to Jiwon.

“Now I’m hungry,” Junhoe complains.

The room is silent for a moment before Jiwon bursts into laughter. “Alright, put some clothes on and let’s go make some pancakes.

They both roll off the bed, in search of clothes, coming up with nearly identical outfits, both in grey sweatpants. Jiwon has a blue shirt on, and Junhoe’s is purple. Jiwon grabs Junhoe’s hand, lacing their fingers as they walk through their small apartment to the kitchen. Jiwon lets go of Junhoe’s hand as they enter the kitchen and begins grabbing the stuff they need. Junhoe hangs back, a known disaster in the kitchen.

Jiwon pours a bunch of stuff in a bowl and slides it Junhoe’s way. “Mix that together,” he says, and Junhoe figures he can handle that much. He stirs the batter while Jiwon turns on the stove and heats the pan.

Half an hour later they’re surrounded by a small mountain of pancakes. Jiwon doesn’t eat many, only three, leaving the rest for Junhoe, who happily munches his way through them, soaking them in syrup.

“What do you want to do today?” Jiwon asks.

“You,” Junhoe says, and Jiwon feels the answer in his dick. 

“No seriously,” Jiwon says.

“No seriously,” Junhoe mimics, pushing his plate away as he finishes the last of his pancakes.

Jiwon is already half hard when he orders, “Come here.” He stands up and pulls Junhoe to him, pulling him into a fierce kiss. He tastes like syrup, and Jiwon groans.

“Where’s our nearest bottle of lube?” he asks, hands already working their way under Junhoe’s shirt. 

“Second drawer on the right in the kitchen,” Junhoe says, matter of factly. He’s taken to stashing bottles around the apartment for moments like this. Once, Jiwon had rolled his eyes, but now he’s thankful. 

He lets go of Junhoe long enough to go grab the bottle, and then he’s back, mouth all over Junhoe. He sets the bottle on the table, and begins to tug at Junhoe’s clothes. Junhoe gets the hint and helps him, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it. He groans when Jiwon’s hands come up to play with his nipple, payback for earlier. His other hand tugs on Junhoe’s hair, pulling him down to Jiwon’s height so he can kiss him properly, tongue pushing inside, licking into the other man’s sweet mouth.

“Jiwon,” Junhoe groans when they break apart.

“Take your pants off,” Jiwon orders, and Junhoe is happy to comply, pushing them down, and stepping out of them, shivering slightly. Jiwon won’t let him be cold for long. He pushes Junhoe so he’s leaning, elbows on the table. Jiwon gets behind him, and slaps his ass, not hard enough to hurt, but hard enough to make Junhoe gasp. He slaps the other cheek so they’ll be matching shades of red and Junhoe whines in pleasure.

He grabs the bottle of lube from where he’s abandoned it on the table and clicks the cap open, pouring it liberally into his hand. He warms it up, before he spreads Junhoe’s cheeks. He runs a finger down his crack, catching on the ring of muscle. Junhoe groans, his hips moving just slightly. Jiwon holds him down as he teases Junhoe, running his fingers over his hole incessantly.

“Jiwon, come on,” he whines, trying to get some proper friction. Jiwon just smiles, and presses a finger in. Junhoe gasps, resting his cheek against the table. Jiwon slowly works the finger inside, watching Junhoe for signs of discomfort. Finding none, he begins to pump it in and out. Junhoe moans, spreading his legs farther.

“You like that?” Jiwon asks with a laugh, teasing just the tip of a second finger.

“Fuck yeah, c’mon,” Junhoe breathes, fingers gripping the edge of the table. 

Jiwon pushes the second finger in alongside the first, and marvels at how well Junhoe opens up for him. Junhoe whines, trying to get Jiwon to move faster, but Jiwon takes his time, scissoring his fingers, thrusting them in and out, opening Junhoe up for him.

Junhoe is a mess of noise, always loud in the bedroom, full of cute little moans, and begging noises and words. Jiwon lets it all sink in as he fucks Junhoe on his fingers, that it’s all for him. No one else gets to see Junhoe like this, fucked out and vulnerable. 

“You ready for the last one?” he asks, and Junhoe moans his consent. Jiwon pushes the third finger in, and Junhoe squirms a bit. It stings just a bit, but he loves feeling this full, can’t wait for Jiwon to fill him. Jiwon twists his fingers, curling them, until he finds the bundle of nerves that sends Junhoe into a mess. He moans loudly, his knuckles white where he’s gripping the table. 

“Fuck me already,” he begs, and Jiwon can’t resist giving Junhoe everything he wants. He pulls his fingers out wiping them on his sweatpants, before pushing the cloth down far enough to free his dick. He slicks himself up, and lines himself up with Junhoe.

Junhoe’s mouth falls open as Jiwon slowly pushes in. “Fuck,” he mumbles. It always feels like he’s being stretched farther than he can possibly take it, but he knows it’ll be worth it in the end. Jiwon is gentle with him, moving slowly, rubbing small circles on his hips.

“You okay, baby?” Jiwon asks once he’s fully seated. He reaches up and rubs Junhoe’s lower back as Junhoe pants.

“Yeah, I’m good, you can move,” Junhoe says. 

“How do you want it today?” Jiwon asks casually, like he’s not balls deep in Junhoe.

“Fast,” Junhoe answers. “I want you to fuck me.”

Jiwon smirks, and pulls back until just the tip of his dick is still in Junhoe before slamming forward in one fluid motion. Junhoe cries out, but his hips jerk back into Jiwon’s unrelenting thrusts. Jiwon doesn’t let up, fucking Junhoe rough and fast. He knows his boy can take it.

“Jiwon, Jiwon,” Junhoe mutters over and over as Jiwon fucks him, the table threatening rocking with every thrust. Junhoe clenches around him and Jiwon moans. 

“Fuck, babe,” he groans. “I’m not gonna last long like this.”

“Good,” Junhoe pants. “Come in me.” Jiwon’s hips jerk all on their own.

Jiwon changes angles, determined to get Junhoe to come first. He thrusts until he finds Junhoe’s prostate again, and thrusts against it again and again, even ask Junhoe begs him to let up. He knows Junhoe would safe word if he really meant it. 

“Fuck,” is all Junhoe gets out before he’s coming, clenching hard and tight around Jiwon. Jiwon fucks him through it, but comes before he can help himself, filling Junhoe. His fingers dig bruises into Junhoe’s hips but he doesn’t care, too busy coming down from his high. 

It takes them several minutes to regain their composure.

“Jiwon, babe,” Junhoe says.

“Yeah?” Jiwon asks.

“This positions is getting kind of uncomfortable,” Junhoe grumbles.

Jiwon laughs and pulls out, grabbing a napkin off the table to clean Junhoe up.

Junhoe straightens up with a groan. He grabs Jiwon’s hand, and drags him towards the bedroom. 

“What?” Jiwon questions.

“Nap time, then round two,” Junhoe says with a smile, leaning in and pressing a kiss to Jiwon’s nose. Jiwon can’t help but smile fondly. He slaps Junhoe’s ass. 

“Nap time it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> hello, this is fic is part of the junbob party 2019   
> day four: smut  
> aka what i'm good at
> 
> @cherrykonic on twitter


End file.
